


The Storytelling Goddess

by catarinabelarmino



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), BAMF Haruno Sakura, Fix-It, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Kurama is a brat, Sakura being a goddess but more like a dimensional entity, Team 7 will only appear later just like Obito, but not in the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catarinabelarmino/pseuds/catarinabelarmino
Summary: When Sakura dies she reborn creating a new dimension. She can’t do anything in the first millions of years, just observing, dwelling on the memories of her old life and nothing more. Then she can do everything she wants, but meet and form a strong friendship with the Kyuubi no Kitsune was not in her plans.





	1. Creation and first bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't have an obligation with this story because it has no purpose other than to show the daily life of Sakura and Kurama, so the updates will take a while. This takes place after the death of Hagoromo and Kurama isn't in the temple anymore. Chapter not betaed. Enjoy!

She was reborn within the creation of a new world. There was no light unless darkness in her surrounds. She remembers everything from her other life. Why does she refer to herself as a woman when she is the definition of emptiness; when she is _it_? She is still connected to her old life.

Created to observe and nothing more.

It was boring staying there in the void. The time never seems to pass, and even so, she could not do anything. Too soon, she has the impression. Meanwhile, she wanders into her memories, all of them, so many lives that she lived. They appeared to be important, could take out her breath if she had a body. But she was a statement from an existence that she does not understand.

Her memories are so sad to see. She sees wars and losses, bitter thoughts that have no end, so scary. Regardless she can see a bright smile, a shiny thing that enlightens her dark world. A boy destined to change the fate of the world. Sometimes he achieves this goal, sometimes not. She wants to cry when it does not happen.

An explosion occurs, the manifestation of her emotions appearing in the center of something that would become the universe from now on. If she had eyes she would be blinded by the lights. It is funny to compare a human soul to this, but she does not feel sorry for thinking about the truth.

She tries to reach him in here, to be aware of his presence. Nothing comes in response.

Why is she so alone? All she can touch is the sensation around her nonexistent limbs. Her human mind almost breaks with a lonely madness; she has to control herself, but how?

So she starts to sleep, falling little by little in her world. She can claim this universe for her, she does not feel guilty for this.

She does not dream, does not do anything, only a state wandering in lights. She is sleeping but her conscience is wide awake, observing and keeping all events. She is strengthening herself and building her power; she can feel it in her core.

She was tired of waiting for changes, tired of seeing and observing. She could do something now, and then she does. She was not a mind without a body anymore; she made a heart, veins and blood from the ground, everything that makes a human a human, but without limitations of one. She was not a Goddess, she was much more than legends and story, she was the beginning of this dimension and limitations do not apply to her. She is this dimension, she is everything that breathes and lives, she allowed the moments of creation, of Sage. Looking but not interfering because she was afraid of not seeing that bright smile again.

Feeling the sensation of forming a body is strange. So strange. She cannot remember being this way. But again, it was millions of times ago. She was making her appearance like her last life, shining green eyes to accompany pastel pink hair and a purple impression on her forehead. It was a memory she could not forget, the seal was part of her. She looked like a seven years old girl right now, she has to get used to a body, and a child body is just perfect.

The walk is difficult, she knows that when she tries to take a step for the first time. She falls hard on the ground. Using her tiny arms to stand is another impossible task. She sighs and squeaks in surprise; this is so, so funny in a way she cannot tell. She does not realize that she is breathing; after all, this is an involuntary action of her body. Feeling alive is so damn perfect, even if she is with her face on earth.

The earth.

Her fingers dig on the ground, dirt under her nails. This is a nostalgic sensation. She rolls on the ground, laughing and enjoying her own dysfunctional voice. Dry throat and disheveled hair, cuts on a skin that was perfectly still seconds ago, pain from the cuts and so many sensations that catch her breath. She stops and tries to stand again slow and with balance this time. She feels the pressure in her knees and legs.

Now that she can feel and be alive she almost cries remembering her existence when just observing. She is this entire dimension, but a body is another entire thing. Be a half-human is different from everything. She cannot explain in words. Is too much for her now, but she likes the excruciating pain of being alive, to hear and see in a more literal way. She could do this when a nonexistent way too, however, feel the height of the world around her is so good.

One step and she giggles. Another and her grin is large enough to split her face. Another step and she is confident enough to run, and she does. She feels the air, short hair beating on her face in a way that rubs her skin, falling and standing seconds later. One moment and she is making clothes, fabrics that resemble the cosmos – shining naturally. Dark pants equal sufficient to fight with the dark of space, little white points to remember the stars, to remember her home of birth, and a kimono that seems to be a light green galaxy itself. Bare feet until she makes ninja shoes, she likes them, she likes the proximity to her past life.

The dimensional entity runs with all her strength in an inhuman speed. No one would be capable of catching her. _No one_. She passes in various places. One moment she is running on snow and then water and then grass and mountains and all the places in the world. She stops on the same spot and sits down cross-legged catching her breath easily. Her gaze is directed to the sky above, the sun rising and making the colors blend gorgeously. Purple and orange flickers in her eyes.

Hours and hours pass and she is still there and hours becomes days and days becomes weeks. It is ironic how she continues to observe just like before. However, she is feeling everything in first hand, not a creature wandering the cosmos anymore.

She starts to walk slowly, passing her fingers in all the textures she can reach. The entity loses an entire hour looking a tree, hugging the bark too large for her arms, pressing her face in the rough oak until unbearable constriction. Human skin is so fragile, though.

This detail makes the entity laughs and her belly hurts because of the action.

She reluctantly leaves the tree. She jumps but the control of her body is bad enough to make her reach way, way more of the necessary. She lands on the ground again, breaking her legs to the point of being completely crushed. She roars in pain with tears running down her face. She feels dizzy and with foggy eyes. Moments of her many lives jumping on the front and making the entity realize that she is fainting and will probably die because of the monstrous wound — she does not know what will happen if she dies on this body, the situation is new to her.

With languid movements that become firm, she makes new limbs, feeling relieved and relaxed from the lack of pain. She cleans her face with her long sleeve and remembers the time that she was a medic, using the gift of a God to heal people, chakra is a blessing. Maybe she could use the same energy, not an equal ability — but would feel alike — because her powers are the will of her mind, they are not limited. She can do everything easily. Heal a dying man, heal diseases and any lost situation is not difficult for her. Her energy has already created complete galaxies, her energy and imagination can do anything.

 

 

She had been on the planet that had once been so familiar to her for seven months now. Wandering and observing and avoiding any person. However, she realized that the world was not as she remembered. There were no villages but whole forests and untouched deserts. Sometimes the entity observed from a far distance the people that she encountered. There was few, some working on the earth to later harvest their food. Rough times. It was time to walk to another place, she was tired of the mountains, and she wanted a green and alive scene.

But orange was the first thing that catches her vision, a big fluffy ball of orange sleeping under a massive tree. She walks near the... _What was the name?_ She thinks with herself trying to reach the name of the creature that was so familiar to her in another life.

_Fox!_

Her grin is almost as big as the fox sleeping in front of her. The fox was way shorter than she remembered, like a puppy version, although it was _bigger_ than her seven years body. It was the cutest thing she has seen since she arrived in this world.

_He, not it._

The fur was soft when she touched, swallowing her entire hand in the process. She continued the movement on his face for some time until she was welcomed with a roar. She stumbled back while the fox was taking a defensive position.

"Why didn't I sense your chakra approaching, human!?" He snaps unhappy showing pointed teeth that could pluck her head out.

She takes her time looking at the beautiful creature and when he takes a threatening step forward she starts talking. "I'm not a human," She squeaks with her own indignant voice because someone helps her, that was a voice of a bird. She cleans her throat and repeats herself more firmly. "I'm not a human, puppy."

The fox bristles. "You are a human and I'm not a puppy!" He growls menacingly.

"Yes, you are!" The entity answer easily and the fox growls. "Again, I'm not a human!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"SO WHAT ARE YOU!?"

She smiles in victory. "I am everything."

The fox roars. "What?" He says sitting on the ground but she could tell that he would jump for the action in any time. "You're a weak human, so weak that I can't even sense your chakra!"

She touches her chin, wondering. "Oh, chakra? I forgot to put chakra in my body," The fox is staring at her like the entity is the most insane thing in the world. "I can put some chakra in me if you wish me to be more like a human."

He would retort but she cuts him off when she starts to fill her inside with the same energy as him. The fox looks at her in disbelief. "Why you have the same damn chakra signature as me!?"

Oh. _Oh_. "I forgot. One moment," She says holding a finger to the fox and making the same process differently. She uses the energy of her core, imitating the strength of her birthplace. It's not normal and not like a chakra itself, but it will seem like one to anyone other than her. She likes to keep in touch with herself. "It's done! See, I'm a human now."

His gaze is full with wariness. "Still weak. If I ate you I would have a stomachache, I'm sure."

She pouts — the entity likes to pout. "You can't talk to elders like that, I'm older than you!"

The fox actually laughs. She did not see that coming. "You!? You're just a worm of a human! A kid!"

She crosses her arms in persistence. "I just look like a child; I have millions and millions and millions and millions of years."

"So prove to me," He says in a disinterested tone because he was not taking that conversation seriously.

"How could I prove to you, that's not a simple thing to do."

"I don't know! You're the old thing here," The cackles continued.

"Well, I can show something that I observed when I was born, one memory of mine. You're willing to see?" She says defiantly.

"You're not touching me again," He snaps in threat.

"Who said I need to touch you?"

And then everything that the fox see is the creation of the universe. The sensations and feelings that the entity felt when born, it was too much information and the fox almost swooned when she released him from the memory.

"What?" The fox is stunned to no end. "What the hell are you?" He growls demanding, _again_ , from her.

"I am–"

"You know what? I don't want to know anything about this bullshit," And before ending the sentence he is already turning around and leaving the entity behind.

 _Well, he didn’t kill me in the first second, so that’s a good sign._ The entity with a grin bigger than the tree ahead just shrugs and follows the fox.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](https://catarinabelarmino.tumblr.com)


	2. Talking a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah, I'm really fucking sorry. The proofread was made by me so be aware of grotesque mistakes. I like to think that this fic is mostly t-rated, though there are blood and violence in some parts, be warned.

"What do you eat?" She asks suddenly when trying to sit close to the fox. The fox—as always—does not let it happen, beating the entity, with one of his tail making the girl fly until stop on an oak. Sometimes her ribs crack other times her skull. But she is learning to land perfectly on the bark by now, for his exasperation.

The fox sighs when he sees the girl approaching. "If I say to you, will you leave me in peace?"

The entity seems to ponder this possibility, making the fox hopeful. "Probably not," she says, sitting cross-legged in front of him. This time, safely away. "Certainly not, it would be lonely."

"So I won't tell you," he says, turning his head to not see her, the entity does not follow to sit in his range of gaze.

"I didn't see you eating anything all these days, so, what do you eat?"

The fox snarls. "I eat humans!"

"Rude," she says noncommittally. "Seriously, what do you eat?"

She can't tell if the fox is planning to beat her again, he is always in the mood of attacking the entity. He stands to sit, looking down with a scowl. "I don't need to eat, my chakra feeds me."

"Oh, that's sad, you know, the act of eat is something good, the flavor," she says. "Well, it's what I remember, we could go to somewhere that sells food... gold is not a problem for me," her expression is serious, but people did not sell food in the way she wants. It is something that she does not need to do, though. Somehow this entire conversation seems useless now. But she will not give him the pleasure of knowing this.

The cackles of the fox call her attention. "People would go crazy if they saw me entering their area," he stops for a moment and the entity is about to say something but he continues. "Actually, that's a pretty good idea, the best you have had in days. That's it, I'm gonna scare the shit out of these villagers," he laughs more.

"If you do that... I will have to intercept, in the worst way possible."

"You're no fun."

"Do you know what isn't fun? Scare and destroy human villages, puppy."

"I'm not a puppy!"

"Keep saying that to yourself."

 

 

The entity should have known that the fox would do something reckless, and that was confirmed when she saw him observing a compound. It was not big, but still, the fox's actions would affect the families in there.

"What I told you?" she says, making the fox flinch in surprise.

"Sorry, I can't hear you." He says mocking.

She just looks at the big creature with the most innocent face before starting to grow—a seven year old child with the same height as the fox. The fox, obviously, was staring in disbelief at her.

"Can you hear me now?" she says, grinning with mischief. "Please, don't go in there."

The fox was stunned. "This is the weirdest thing that I had the displeasure of seeing."

"Oh, you don't know the half of it."

"I prefer to stay that way."

"Puppy," she says warningly. "Let's go to another place."

The look she received was capable of put fire in anyone, but she was not anyone. "No."

" _Puppy_."

"They're too happy in there."

"So tell me why do you want to crush their happiness." She asks calmly, she has not come back to the normal height of a child just to enjoy the view.

"Because they don't deserve." The fox says nonchalantly like it was a good explanation.

"That's not an answer."

"They don't deserve it!"

"It's because of your condition?"

"What condition?" He turns his head to look at her eyes like he rarely does, something about the shade of her eyes that he does not like—it is what he said.

"I can feel your malice inside of you, growing up. Slowly, but still."

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about, worm."

"Yes, you have, you just don't want to accept it."

"Accept it? Are you kidding with me? Because I destroying that damn village it's me accepting it with open arms!" He snarls monstrously, echoing in the forest in an ugly sound.

"That's not the same thing. That's not what I'm talking about," she says with a soothing tone. "What I'm talking about is that you don't have to embrace something that is destined for you."

He cackles in response, somewhat more wicked. "You can't avoid destiny!"

"Of course you can." And that was the last thing that the fox appeared to want to hear at that moment, the seriousness stamped on his face was not out of place because of the recurrence.

"Stay away from me now!" He growls, standing menacingly. "You don't know me!" And like always he just ran away from her. The entity can sense his chakra perfectly even with miles of distance apart.

She stays there watching the little village for some hours, changing her height one more time. With her tiny feet, she starts walking toward the clearing that she and the fox share.

 

 

Sleep was a foreign concept. She did not need it, but she likes regardless. She does not dream, just lay there on the floor in an inanimate state. In those moments she goes out in the vacuum of space, like before, but not in the same way because her body is still connected to the Earth. She wanders and observes, deciding that she definitely does not like the silence and the solitude of it.

The space does not talk back to her, just looks and mocks at the entity with its silence. Sometimes she shouts at it in the hope of some answer, and again, does not receive one.

When she realizes that she returns to her body in a millisecond she drowns on the feeling of breath.

 _I'm growing_ , she thinks, having the conscience of her limbs stretching.

Noise is heard. She inhales and smell blood. Turning her head to the right, she sees the fox walking in the direction of his makeshift bed—dry leaves that makes a horrible sound every time that the fox lay on it—, body covered in fluids. With the darkness of night and the slight light of the moon the red of blood is black.

The scene combines with him, cruelty reality indeed.

"Puppy?" She asks, gaining nothing in response and that makes the entity shudders, remembering the entity of her old home. "Hey, where—"

She is interrupted by him dropping harshly on the dry leaves, sign that he does not want to talk to her. His presence in the clearing is a miracle itself. She thought that she would have to pursue him and bringing him back just like the other times. Other times she never found the fox covered in blood—just carrying a scowl bigger than himself.

_He wants to prove something for me?_

At that moment she ponders if she stays or stands to find the location the fox destroyed.

Opting for staying because the damage was done and the fox has to learn limits.

She walks slowly to where the fox is. Not touching, he does not like contact but holds her hand in the air concentrating in the particles of blood, removing it from him. The bright fur once again in sight, and most importantly, without the fluid to stain. She makes the amount of blood extracted to drain completely until it no longer exists.

"I don't like when you do that so easily."

"What?" She says with a hint of smile.

He huffs in annoyance. "When you make things disappear without a drop of sweat."

"Well, everything is easy when I'm everything," she says, not moving from her spot, she knows that the fox will look at her when he wishes.

"That's not fair."

"I passed all my life in the void of nothing, I think that my will to make things happen is pretty fair."

"So you should take my hate out of me."

Hm, that's explain a lot of today. "Yeah, I could do that, but I would just change you and what? Would you feel alright with that? Knowing that something was taken from you in an unnatural way," she says, sitting and staring at the back of the fox. Dull tails expressing his lack of animosity—always furious animosity, but still something.

"No, I suppose not."

"Yeah, I thought so."

"I don't feel guilty about what I did, though."

"I know."

 

 

Some time has passed, maybe thirteen months or so since their first encounter. Every day was a hard day with the fox and she tried her best, because she could not do less than that. The entity understands the difficulties of life. Not in the same way of the fox, but everyone has a sore point.

She remembers the day of the incident with a bitter taste in her mouth. The anger and the hate of the fox hovering around her viciously and without remorse.

Feelings are tricky to deal with.

"You don't need to change." She says someday, they are near a river. The waterfall sound in the background. A good moment, indeed.

The fox is trying the temperature of the water with one claw when he stops to scrutinize her. "Change?" He says calmly. The soft sound of the nature helps with that.

"Who you are."

"What brings that?"

"Remembering that day when you came back with blood covering your body."

The fox sighs and the entity can tell that he is not mad or annoyed, simply tired. "Not intending to do that."

"To talk about or to change?"

"Both."

The entity is not surprised, at all. "So let's talk about something else," she says, smiling, standing and walking to the river. She sits down and put her feet in the water. "You never ask anything about me." She suggests and she can see that the fox is tempted.

Nevertheless the fox does not want to show that. "Not interested."

"Are you sure?" She asks with persistence. "You just know that I'm not from here and basically what I am in some sense. Not entirely."

"Yeah, you showed me that pretty well." He says already giving up when laying beside her. The tips of his claws in the water.

"So?"

"Fine, fine," he says gruffly. "What's your name?"

Well, the entity did not see that coming. "Oh," she says, baffled. "I don't have one."

He scoffs. "Worm is a fitting one."

"Just like puppy." She retorts.

"My name isn't puppy." This time she can feel the annoyance.

"Will you tell me your name then?"

"No."

She sighs, not really exasperated. "I don't think that's a name that I can choose, at least not yet." She ponders remembering her last name, from another life that was a long time ago, a time that she did not want to remember as entirely hers. Her new life is a new life, a chance to be who she really is. "Perhaps one day."

He looks at her. "So, can you fight?"

Of course he would ask something related to power. "Not in the way you expect."

"Then how?"

"I make things happen, you know, fight for me seems useless," she says, feeling the water on her face when kicking it upwards.

"That's so frustrating. You can't feel the adrenaline."

"I don't want to." She says, stretching her arm and making the water of the river surround her limb. The fox watches it intently, rolling his eyes when she lets the water drop. "I am what I am just like you are what you are. I don't need to fight to feel alive, I do that in another way. Feeling the nature around me. Walk, breath and touch... Talk to you."

The fox seems unfazed. " _Boring_." He says. "There's nothing better than to feel your enemy at your feet, begging for mercy."

"That's what is being alive for you?" She already knows the answer—and the real truth, truth that he will not say, maybe someday—, nevertheless she asks.

"Yes," he says.

"Sad," he says closing her eyes, searching and searching in the depths of the universe and finding what she wanted.

The entity opens her eyes. Green eyes adorned with three rings plus the pupil in the center. The clarity of her vision somewhat different from the clarity that she's used. She lifts her head catching the fox's attention. He is not looking directly at her, yes, he is looking at her, although in a dazed way, like she was not there.

"Your..." he does not finish the sentence.

"You call it Rinnegan," she says, standing, loosing the contact with the water. "A powerful clan use them though the color isn't green. Whatever—"

"I know about the Rinnegan." The fox interrupts harshly. "Take it off!"

"Why?" She ventures.

"Because you don't have the right to use them!"

"Why?" She persists, seriously.

"You can't claim abilities that aren't yours," he says, voice full of rage.

"You were talking about adrenaline and power," she says and her eyes are back to normal. "I don't want to use powers that aren't mine."

"I didn't ask that!" He snaps and he seems to want to talk more but opts for silence instead. The scowl on his face is dangerous.

The entity observes him for a brief moment, and instead of talking and persist in the matter she walks forward. Not to dive but to walk on the water, something that she can remember doing just like the action of breathing.

Unusually the fox follows behind her, still not happy. "Fight me."

She is taken back by the demand that was supposed to be a question. "Because?"

He huffs annoyed. "Because the only way to know someone is to fight with them."

"I disagree."

"You can't say a thing, the only creature that you know is me," he says. "Besides, I won't take a no."

And like that the entity is thrown a good yard away from one of his tails. She feels the pain when her body hit the stones on the other side of the river. Broken bones and a hoarse cry are heard. She does not dwell on the feeling because in the next second the fox is already jumping, claws on sight with a wicked grin. When the blow hits her, her right arm is sliced out along with the bottom part of her body. Blood is the only thing that she can see, pain is unbearable and she has to mute it down with her abilities. The fox does not seem to mind the gore because the entity barely has time to grow nerves and bones and flesh again when another attack is aimed at her.

"You're weak!" He roars at her smugly.

She dodges, soberly and screams. "Puppy, stop!"

"Shut up and fight!" He snarls back. "Show me what you can do!"

She did not want to do it, but the fox is fierce. She is staggering in her decisions and then she is in action. The entity runs so quickly that she can't be seen and then she is at the top of the fox's head, touching and feeling the fur. The fox did not have the time to think about what happened when he is grounded with an invisible steady hold.

"This is enough, puppy." She says seriously.

"Let me go and I will show you what's enough!"

She does not and leaves him there, the only part of him that can move are his eyes—although she makes sure that her hold is comfortable, she could never make him feel bad or harmed. "I won't."

And with that she disappears through the forest and when she is far away, miles away, she releases the fox.

That will be sufficient for him to clear his damn head, she hopes.


End file.
